Italy Turns Serious In One Day
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: What if every time Italy opens his eyes long, he turns serious. Germany seriously don't know what Italy thought is. The Italian is surely full of surprises, even Japan thinks he was mysterious person. (Maybe at the end of the one-shot, I'll do some sequel)


**Writer: I know I should write chapter two in my first story of Hetalia. But I can't help it! I want to write something inside my mind for a long time. Every thursday or friday I'll update my story.**

**Summary: What if every time Italy opens his eyes long, he turns serious. Germany seriously don't know what Italy thought is. The Italian is surely unpredictable, even Japan thinks he was mysterious person.**

**Warning: OOC Italy~**

**Germany's POV**

Every time I see Italy, I don't know what his thought is. I know he was clumsy, useless in the battle field, lazy, loves flirting at many cute or beautiful girls, loves pasta, an idiot, childish, and many more to describe him. But...The one I like is he is friendly to everyone and very kind. I never saw him turns serious or angry even once. I only saw his determination to do something he wants. And even his action is truly unpredictable. But one day, I told him something I shouldn't have.

**End of Germany's POV**

One day, Germany wake up early as usual. He sat down on his bed, with his blanket pooled because of his sudden movement. He looked beside him and saw a sleeping Italian. Germany sighs and shakes the Italian to get up.

"Wake up, Italy. We need to prepare for training! Japan will come here soon" said Germany while shaking Italy's shoulders gently. Italy was still sleeping deeply with his strange snore of his. Germany decided to shake him roughly, and so he did.

"Wake up! If you don't wake up, I'll never buy pasta again" threaten Germany. When Italy heard his precious pasta will never buy again, he suddenly wake up and hugs Germany while wailing.

"Dooooooiiiittttsssuuuuu! Please don't! I will get hungry! Without pasta, I'll turn crazy! Not my precious pasta! Please, please, please buy me more pasta!" cried Italy. Germany just sighed. He let his friend hug him.

"Italy, would you get off? I think I need just one request for you." said Germany, seriously. Italy stops hugging him and looked at him while tilting his head.

"Veeeee~ What is it doitsu? I'll try my best while doing one of your your request, doitsu~" said Italy. Germany looked at him seriously. Suddenly he blushed and felt embarrassed.

"Errr..." said Germany awkwardly while scratching his cheek.

"Veeeee~" Italy waited him patiently. Germany sighed.

"Can you be more serious in 100% just for today? I was just curious, that's all. If you don't want, too, you don't have, too!" said Germany seriously while talking to him. Italy just smiled and nodded.

"Hai! Just for one day! I never got serious before. I'll try my best just for you, Doitsu! Oh wait, I already did got serious and angry at the past about Turkey. And I beat him at that when I was young." said Italy, cheerfully.

"W-what you did?" asked Germany. He was surprised hearing that. Italy nodded him as an answer, and then he opened his brown eyes. Germany was just looking at him, dumbfounded.

"If I open my eyes for so long, I can be serious. Don't you worry, doitsu!" said Italy, happily.

"Don't be surprised! I'll be a different person, I think" continued Italy.

'Just opening his eyes for so long, and he will turned serious!? How about his brother? He opened his eyes for so long! Wait a minute. When his brother closed his eyes just like him, will he turn serious, too?' He asked inside his thought.

"Doitsu, you're wrong! Nii-san will never do that! Nii-san will turn serious when his love ones will be in danger! Nii-san has strength that you'll never know. He even beat the bad mafia blocking his way when he was panicking about his love ones being." answered Italy. Germany looked at him in surprised.

'Did you just read my mind? Wait a minute. You used something smart and big sentences!' shouts Germany inside his mind.

"Technically speaking, no. I don't read minds, I only looked at your expression. In the past, I secretly love to read plenty of books to improved my country. For your information, I truly loved eating pasta and painting until now. Apparently, I don't like to think much today. Since you request for me being serious for today, I shall do it because you're my friend. And please don't shout inside your mind. It sounds stupid! And I will be laughing my ass off when you're doing that." said Italy, cheerfully. Germany opened his mouth wide and not moving. Suddenly, Italy poked his cheek many times.

"Nee, Nee, Doitsu~ Let's eat pasta! I'm hungry!" Whines Italy.

"Can you please stop poking me?

"Veeee~ No way! Your cheek is so soft!"

"Why don't you try it yourself? And where the heck is your serious-self go?" asked Germany.

"Veeee~ I can't be serious all the time, doitsu! It's not my nature! And apparently I'm not like you, Doitsu. You're always so serious and strict~ I wanted to be my carefree self. Since Doitsu requested me for being serious for one day, I'll do it. I can switched on and off if I want it, too. I'm sorry I'm not being serious in 100%. My 100% self is for being mad and serious at the same time. Veee~ I talk a lot. I'm hungry and I wanted to eat! I'm going to eat some pasta first~ Ciao!" said Italy and run off to go to the kitchen. Germany just sighed. He really didn't know what his thought is. Italy is full of surprises.

'I wonder what Japan's expression is when he sees that. I hope today there will never be more big surprises.' thought Germany. When he finished thinking, he went outside his room and went to the kitchen.

_**To be continue~**_

**Writer: Sorry about my grammatical error and etc. English is not my strong point and native language at all. It is supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm running out of time to sleep. Tomorrow I will be rebounding my hair, and I need to wake up early in the morning. I am truly sorry. I'll continue it tomorrow. **


End file.
